1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a current generation circuit, a method of driving the current generation circuit, an electro-optical device, and an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to Vth compensation of a driving element which forms a portion of the current generation circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in Patent Document 1, a current generation circuit in which data current is generated in accordance with digital data which is input data (see FIG. 6 of Patent Document 1) is disclosed. The current generation circuit provided for each data line has circuit systems in which a driving element and a switching element are connected in series, the number of the circuit systems corresponding to the number of the bits of the input data. The gain coefficients of the respective driving elements are set to values corresponding to the weights of the corresponding bits, for example, as 1:2:4:8:16:32 in the case of 6-bit data. Furthermore, the respective switching elements are conduction controlled in accordance with the content of the corresponding bits. The data current is generated in accordance with the content of the input data and corresponds to the total sum of the electrical currents flowing through the channels of the respective driving elements. The generated data current is supplied to the. pixel containing an organic EL element through the data line.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-114645